


Thank You

by RocoRambles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Objectification, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Yandere, Yandere Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocoRambles/pseuds/RocoRambles
Summary: Your husband is unable to settle his debts with the mafia and you pay the price.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 141





	Thank You

You wildly blink, adjusting to the light as your blindfold is removed. Your hands are tied behind you and you are petrified as a spiky haired man with green eyes firmly grips the back of your neck to hold you in place. Not that you have any urge to run away. Not with a room of heavily armed men surrounding you with guns out in the open and no hesitation to use them. You flinch when you remember the smell of gunpowder in your home just minutes ago. Your teeth are chattering in fear as you turn your attention to the man sitting in front of you. Maybe in a different context you might have found him handsome, but now trembling before him, his smile seems too sharp, there’s a malicious glint in his eyes as he studies you, and you just feel like prey. 

“Hmm she’s a pretty little thing, but this doesn’t look like the money I’m owed or the stupid man who made the deal with us,” he says as he finally gets up and circles around you. 

“She’s his wife. He didn’t have the money, so Matsukawa suggested we keep her until he settles his debt.” Your captor holds you steady as Oikawa plays with your hair, holds your jaw and turns your face left and right, and makes you open your mouth before roughly shoving two of his fingers down your throat. Tears well in your eyes at being treated like livestock and you gag as he insistently keeps on pushing his fingers further and further until you begin to choke around the two intrusive digits. With a sigh he abruptly pulls his hand out and wipes your saliva all over your face. “Too bad she has a gag reflex, but I suppose I can train that out of her.” 

The tears finally begin to fall as he rips the clothes off your body and leaves you stark naked in front of the entire room of men. He harshly kneads your breasts and cruelly twists your nipples before walking behind you to give a few firm smacks to your ass. You let out a broken cry when the same fingers that had just assaulted your mouth are crudely shoved into your unprepared pussy. Pain tears through you as the fingers are thrust in and out of your dry walls and you almost sob in relief when he quickly pulls them out. 

“At least she’s tight. I can work with this. Not a bad choice, Mattsun.” A curly haired man in the back of the room gives a thumbs up and disgust coils in you at the fact that your life and your body is just a joke of no importance to these monsters. But you don’t have time to dwell on the hate swirling inside of you when a hand roughly squeezes your cheeks and forces you to look into chocolate brown eyes. 

“Starting from today, you’re going to be my new plaything until your husband pays his debts to us. Be grateful we aren’t making you whore out for us. You’d at least be profitable that way. You’re lucky I happen to be looking for a new pretty toy. We had to get rid of my last one because someone got carried away when I let them borrow her.” He gives a pointed look to the curly haired man who just shrugs and smiles at his words. “Iwa-chan, bring her to my room and get her ready. I’ll take her for a test run tonight.” With that, he releases his grip on you and the man whose grip is still tight around your neck drags you with him through winding hallways and staircases before shoving you into a large, beautifully decorated bedroom. “Go shower and freshen up. A maid will be by with clothes for you.” You think you see a pang of pity in his eyes, but he leaves too quickly for you to be sure. Shakily, you do as he says and, now cleaned up, you wait, naked aside from the towel wrapped around you.

A knock echoes throughout the room and you stare in trepidation as a young girl walks in and drops off a bundle of fabric on the bed besides you before swiftly exiting before you even have a chance to exchange a single word. With shaky hands, you reach to examine the pile beside you and humiliation courses through you when you pick up the flimsy mix of lace and mesh in your hands. You slowly put it on and fresh tears cascade down your face when you see your reflection in the mirror. The babydoll is exquisite and you could imagine yourself happily wearing this for your husband on a special night together, but the thought of a stranger, a monster seeing you practically naked, with lace and mesh only accentuating your figure and providing no coverage has you dry heaving as panic hits you. You collapse onto the bed and try to steady your breathing when something hard digs into your back. Startled, you reach behind you and anxiety hits you even harder when you stare at the turquoise and white leather collar trimmed with delicate lace and decorated with dainty bows. 

Your attention is so fixated on the object in your hand that you don’t notice the door quietly open and closing or the footsteps drawing nearer to you. Only when a hand plucks the collar from your quivering hands do you let out a startled gasp. “Let me help you put this on.” You despondently stare at the man in front of you as he wraps the accessory around your neck and you feel any hope extinguish inside of you at the sound of the buckle clicking shut. 

“My name is Oikawa Tooru, but you’ll address me as master. Like I said before, you’ll be my plaything which means I expect your body to always be cleaned and stretched for me to use.” You feel so small as he talks down at you like you’re a pet he’s trying to train and you clench your eyes shut as he begins to strip in front of you. You feel yourself being pushed down on the bed and you tense at the feeling of a much larger figure hovering over you, strong thighs pushing your legs apart, and something hard pressing against your bare groin.

You scream in pain as Oikawa completely enters you in one swift motion, brutally pushing past your dry, aching walls. “Fuck, you’re so tight. Your husband must have a pathetic dick if you’re married and still this tight. It’s like I’m fucking a virgin.” Guilt eats at you at the mention of your husband, but it’s quickly replaced by more agonized pain as Oikawa relentlessly shoves in and out of you. He’s so big and so rough. You’ve never felt this full before and you can swear he’s reaching your cervix with every thrust. You want to scream at him to slow down and let you adjust, but you bite your tongue and clench your fists as you accept the rapid pace, not wanting to anger him. 

You vaguely hear an irritated tsk before a hand wraps itself around your throat and begins to squeeze. Your arms instinctively clutch at the wrist pushing down on you and your eyes shoot open as you silently plead at him with teary eyes to let you breathe. “That’s better. It’s not fun if you just lie there like an idiot. You’re so pretty when you cry and look so defeated,” he coos down at you. He removes his hand from your neck and you take deep gasps only to be choked by the moans forced out of you as he takes a nipple into his mouth and begins to circle your clit. You try to stifle your lewd sounds, but the hand stimulating your sensitive bud reaches up to warningly graze your throat and you let your mouth loll open as you let out cry after cry. You hate the way you can feel your nipples and clit harden in arousal and you cringe at the squelching sound of your juices flowing and easing the friction of Oikawa’s harsh movements, but there’s an undeniable surge of lust weaving through your veins. 

It’s like your body has accepted defeat as it accommodates the girth inside of it and any pain you felt is morphing into a pleasure you’ve never felt before. Oikawa’s throbbing length reaches places inside of you your husband has never touched and your eyes roll at the feeling of Oikawa’s heavy balls slapping against your skin, further emphasizing just how deep he is inside of you. Something begins to build inside of you as your toes begin to twitch involuntarily, as the quivering muscles of your thighs begin to tighten, as your wet heat clenches around the cock inside of you. Your head tosses side by side and your fingers desperately clutch at the sheets beneath as you try to ground yourself, try to stop the overwhelming rise of something curling inside of you, yearning to be set free. But it’s no use and with just a few more harsh sucks, furious rubbing, and a couple of well aimed thrusts you come undone beneath him, wailing so loud he’s sure all his men can hear you.

You can’t see. There’s only darkness as your eyes roll all the way back and you can’t even bring yourself to be embarrassed by the trails of drool you feel seeping out of your wide open mouth as your body thrashes and twitches, riding out the powerful waves. You hear Oikawa groan as his pace speeds up and you brokenly moan as your sensitive body and spasming walls are stimulated beyond what they can handle. Pain bleeds into the aftershocks of your orgasm, but you just lie there, unable to do anything other than take it, fear and exhaustion tying you down. You’re silently thankful when you feel the stuttering of his hips and finally, Oikawa stills inside of you and you close your eyes in shame as you feel warm spurts paint your insides. 

You try to push yourself further back into the bed as Oikawa leans down to hover over you and your body tenses so tightly at the feeling of his forehead brushing against yours that you think it might snap in half. But there’s nowhere to go and you silently sob at the twistedly tender action. “I’m going to enjoy having you as a pet. Don’t you think you should thank your master for making you feel so good?” He whispers so gently that your spent body instinctively relaxes despite the cruel implications of his words and your mouth opens without hesitation.

“Thank you, master.” 


End file.
